El Tango De Roxas
by Raven D'Acanto
Summary: FinishedA telling of Roxas' story from the point of view of Axel, Riku, and Roxas. A love triangle has formed between the three boys filled with complications with Namine. Based off my AMV. First douyaoi I've ever written, give me some slack.T for reasons
1. El Tango De Roxanne

(A/N: okay. This isn't quite my style, but that's ok, right? So I was making an AMV for Kingdom Hearts2 for a friend of mine as a X-Mas gift. I finished it, then watched it over. Well, to put it simply, if you read between the lines, you can see a bit of love trouble between a couple of guys… and a random girl. O.O it started as a lil thing that, every time I watched the AMV afterwards, turned out to be a big huge complicated plot line that involves 5 characters! So, if you want to see the AMV, look me up on youtube, fireraven11. And here's the FanFic I'm typing to go with it! First chapter's just the words to the song. Everybody's favorite. El Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge!)

Will drive you  
Will drive you  
Will drive you  
Mad

Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if its wrong or if it is right.

Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight.  
Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night.

His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin

Its more than I can stand! (Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry? (Roxanne)  
Feelings I cant fight

You're free to leave me  
But just don't deceive me  
And please  
Believe me when I say  
I love you

And I who love you so much; what am I going to do?  
You left me...you left me like a dove  
My soul has left me; my heart has left me  
I no longer wish to live because I cannot convince you  
Not to sell yourself, Roxanne.

Roxanne you don't have to put on that red light  
Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne you don't have to put on that red light  
Why does my heart cry?  
Roxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Feelings I can't fight

ROXANNE!


	2. Feelings I Can't Fight

(A/N: well, I'm kinda having fun w/ all of this. My friend was reading it over my shoulder and she seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit, so I hope it's good. For those of you who don't know, doujinshi/yaoi is pretty much gay stuff. If you're not into that stuff, you won't be into this. So don't bother to read it just to flame it, cuz that makes me mad. And also, don't worry, I won't get too terribly graphic on all of you… I'm not into the heave yaoi. So now that the warnings are out of the way, I hope everybody enjoys it! Please RnR!)

-Axel's VO-

He was my best friend.

When he came wandering into our world, we knew he was something special. We could feel the power inside him. He had a gift we all wanted. So we took him in. But even though he was now apart of our group, he was never really accepted as one of us. He was a type of outcast. He kept to himself. But I felt drawn to him, so I went to him one day and talked to him.

He had a fiery nature and a strong sense of self. But more than that, he always wanted to do the right thing. He would do as we asked and he would try to prove himself to us, although he had nothing to prove. When he failed, he copped up to it and apologized. He was a unique person. I discovered all of this before anybody else did, because I was the first to try and talk to him. Then Demyx came along and started hanging out with him, too. Then the others came along. But he was always with me whenever he had the chance. He liked me above all the others. And I liked him above all the others.

Roxas was my best friend.

We formed a bond that nobody could break. Eventually, I think, I loved him. I found deeper feelings for him than friendship. But I didn't speak of these feelings of mine. What if Roxas didn't feel the same? What would happen then? I would be a fool. The others would laugh at me.

So I just did the best I could. I stayed near him and we were together whenever we could be. We were happy together. At least, I think he was happy. He smiled a lot when he was around me. I loved his smile. There was just something to it. It always made me smile back. It was so bright. It made me think we had our hearts again. It made me think that these feelings I felt were real feelings. I think he felt that way, too.

I think we were a lot the same. That was why we got along so well. We felt the same. I often wondered if he cared for me like I cared for him. I told myself he did. I told myself there was no reason to doubt him. He liked being with me. We were both content.

Then one day he wanted to leave. I tried to warn him. I tried to tell him that they would destroy him. He couldn't just leave us. He couldn't leave the organization. It was then that I told him my true feelings. He asked me who would care, if he was destroyed. I would. I would care. If anything happened to him, my heart would break. I would fall back into the darkness. I would probably kill myself, just to be with him. But he left anyway. Maybe he did return my feelings, but he didn't want to stay where he was, trapped like an animal. The Organization would control him as long as he stayed with them. So he left. And I was alone. And all I could think of was him.

* * *

-Riku's VO-

I wanted to protect my best friend, Sora. I wanted to get him back and whole. DiZ told me that I could do this if I caught this kid. This kid was a part of Sora. I didn't completely understand it, but I would do as I was told. For Sora. Sora and his love, Kairi. They could be together if I could help Sora out. So I went after the kid.

I fought him. And I lost. I never loose. I wasn't strong enough. I had never been beaten by anybody but Sora before. This kid was strong. And, even though I couldn't see his face, I think I was a little attracted to him. Which was strange to me, because the only person I had ever developed feelings for was Sora. I knew that Sora was off limits because he liked Kairi and Kairi liked him. I used to enjoy making fun of Sora, by pretending that I liked Kairi. It worked, I don't think Sora saw through me, or saw the real attraction.

After being defeated by the kid (his name was Roxas), I became determined. This kid was no Sora, no matter how alike they were. But more importantly, he would not control me or my feelings like this. I would get stronger. Then he would be mine.

So I gave myself in to the darkness again. And I fought Roxas. And I won.

I saw his face for the first time. It looked a lot like Sora's. It was fair and kind-looking, and his hair stuck straight up and all over the place. He looked just like Sora, but a little different. I think it was that difference that drew me to him most. Because he was a little different, I didn't feel as bad. I felt bad when I was around Sora because Sora had Kairi. I felt like I was betraying my friend Kairi. But with this kid, I was safe.

So I took him back to DiZ and DiZ put him in an alternate world where he would sit in a dream world and make new friends. I always watched him in his new world. He had friends, but nothing more. It was like he was waiting for somebody. Could he be waiting for me? I wondered if it was true. DiZ assured me that Roxas couldn't remember anything from before he was put in that world. But I couldn't help it. I hoped anyway.

DiZ finally explained everything to me today. Roxas was the nobody of Sora. That was why they looked so alike. That was why they fought so similar. That was why he had beaten me. That was why I felt this undeniable pull to him.

This side of Sora, the "Roxas" side, was apparently the impure side of him. This was his bad side. He was a nobody. An incomplete creature that worked with the darkness to get what it wanted. He worked with the darkness. When he had been in Organization XIII (a nobody organization), he had manipulated the darkness. He had the remains to the darkness on him.

He was different from Sora in the way that I had always wanted Sora to be different. He wasn't afraid of the darkness. He was willing to do what needed to be done. Just like I was willing to do what needed to be done. In return for my return to the darkness, I had taken on the form of Ansem. I wore a trench coat now. It was just like the one Roxas used to wear. Every time I saw myself in the mirror, with the coat on and the hood up, I thought of Roxas.

It sounds sick and twisted when I think it over. But I'm sure anybody that's been in love can understand. This is what love is like. It has no rhyme or reason. It just is. There's no telling it what to do or who to feel for. It decides. Once you can accept that, you can accept the person you love. I accepted it. Some day, Roxas would accept it, too.


	3. I Cannot Convince You

(A/N: I'm having a lot of fun with this one. I'm also watching the clips for each of the days so I don't screw anything up. Axel kind of vanishes for this chapter, but don't worry, he'll be back in the next one. After a while, I will change some of the stuff and play w/ it a lil, so I hope you all don't mind that. It should, at least, make it a bit more interesting. Well, enjoy! And please RnR, as usual.)

-Riku's VO-

I was watching Roxas one day, as usual, when he began talking to himself about the keyblade. He had actually summoned the keyblade the day before. I wondered how he could be growing so quickly. DiZ said it was thanks to Naminé. She was helping Sora piece his memories together and make him whole again. As much as I was glad that Sora would be back to normal and by my side again, I was also disappointed that Roxas would then be leaving us soon. If Naminé did all of this successfully, Roxas would be gone forever. I would never see him again. I should be overjoyed to have my friend back. But how happy can I be when the one I love will be taken away in the process?

I was torn. So I decided I would go see Roxas in person. Maybe if I could really look at him, I would be able to figure this out. So I left, without DiZ's knowledge, and headed into his computerized world to find Roxas.

I was relaxed in this false world; I knew they couldn't hurt me here. The one who posed the most threat was Roxas, and he didn't even remember who he was. So I was taken by surprise when he mistakenly hit me with a stick he had thrown over his shoulder. He apologized, even though he didn't know who I was. (He's just that kind of person.) But I didn't reply. I couldn't. I was in the body of Ansem. I also sounded like Ansem. But when I saw Roxas' eyes, I saw a bit of Sora. I knew I couldn't take it, as soon as I saw those stunning blue eyes. I had to get out. So I turned without a word and left.

Now that I think back on it, it is a very fond memory. Roxas, looking at me with some concern although he didn't know who I was. He worries about everybody he can. He's just that good of a person. Sora was the same. The two are a lot alike, in everything that they do. And those eyes of his. I will never forget them. Maybe I will see him later on. I could tease him about hitting me with that stick.

But what good would it do? He doesn't know who I am. And if he did, he would probably regard me with some amount of fear or anger, considering I beat him in battle. Maybe I could show him that I'm friendly. Maybe he could care for me like I'm beginning to care for him. Or maybe I'm just hoping too much. Roxas isn't like other people. He can't be controlled. He's a free spirit. Maybe I could help him get free. But then I'd never see him again. He certainly wouldn't want me tagging along with him.

I'll just leave him where he is. He doesn't even know he _is_ caged, so there's no point in setting him free. And if I leave him, he will join with Sora. Maybe he'll influence Sora a little. If Sora can become more outspoken like Roxas is, if he can be a little more willing to accept different things, maybe things will turn out well for me.

I've made up my mind. I will leave things to fate. Either way I will have Sora or Roxas. And that's all I really want, isn't it? Just one of them to be with me. What more could a guy like me want?

* * *

-Riku's VO-

DiZ gave me my orders later that day. I went to see Roxas again. I was to steal from him, so he wouldn't get on the train and DiZ wouldn't have to make a beach for them to visit. Roxas would be disappointed. To get him into the normal world and away from his computer-generated friends, I threw the stick back at him. When he fell, I felt bad instantly. But it was the only way I could talk to him without their interruption. I hadn't had much time to think about what I was going to say. But I said what I could to help remind him of me. I wanted to tell him how I felt, how I wanted him.

I pulled him to his feet, I felt his warm hand against my black glove. It felt nice. But then I felt DiZ. He was watching me. He thought I didn't know, so I let him think it. I jerked Roxas to the side, a little rougher than I would have wanted to. But I had to convince DiZ it mattered nothing to me about his welfare.

He practically fell on me. He looked up at me. So close to me. I felt drawn to him. I leaned down a little. What could one little kiss hurt? I saw those eyes again. But then I remembered DiZ. Damn him. He was always in the way. He would get rid of me if he knew my attraction to Roxas. He hated Roxas. So I came up with something quick.

"Can you feel Sora?"

That was what I told him. I wanted to tell him so much. So many different things. But the best I could come up with was that, because DiZ was there. I wanted him to feel me, not search for Sora. But those few seconds were all I needed, and I released him back into the digital world.

When I came back, I heard DiZ talking to himself. "Hurry, Naminé."

He knew.

I made my presence known when I pushed into the room. "Is it really that hard to make a beach?" He should have made a beach. Roxas would have been happy at the beach. But DiZ didn't care for Roxas' happiness. All he cared for was Sora, and making Naminé work.

DiZ gave his answer, being the carefree old man he always is. He disgusts me some times. He's tinkering with Sora's memory. He's also toying with Roxas. He says Roxas doesn't have a heart. So he doesn't care about hurting Roxas. But I think Roxas can still feel, whether he has a heart or not. He looked so sad when he let his friends down. When _I_ let his friends down. When I let _him_ down.

I left DiZ and went into my room. I didn't want to think about this anymore. It was getting on my nerves.

* * *

-Roxas' VO-

Yesterday, something strange happened to me. I accidentally hit this guy with a stick when I threw it over my shoulder. I felt so bad. I apologized, but he just left. I don't know why, but when I thought I might have hurt him, I felt really sorry. I think I might know him from somewhere, but I don't know where. I saw him again later in the day, he stole Olette's Munny pouch from me. None of my other friends saw him. But I did. I know he was really there. I can feel it. His touch resonates on my skin. Where his hand held me. Where his warm breath brushed over my face when he spoke to me. There's something special about him. I feel almost linked to him for some reason. What can this strange feeling that I feel be? I don't understand it.

And today, I met this girl named Naminé. She had some strange power to her, and I felt like I had known her before, too… but the feeling wasn't as strong. I also got my keyblade in a strange realm where I had to fight those strange monsters who took my photos. Everything is changing all of a sudden. I feel like something very important is going to happen, but I don't know what.

Naminé tried to tell me, but that man interrupted her. I became angry when I saw him again. He stole from me, yet I felt so linked to him. He was toying with my emotions. He was just screwing around with me. I was mad at him. But then why did my heart flutter when he grabbed me before throwing me into that portal? Could I have developed feelings for this person that I've probably never met? It sounded absurd. But I was drawn to him.

I wonder if I'll ever see that man again. I know it's horrible, but I just can't stop thinking about him. He said something about Sora. Sora's the boy I keep having dreams about. Does he know Sora? Is he close to Sora? I keep thinking about him. I keep wondering if he feels about me like I feel about him.

I'm so confused right now, it's like everything is happening at once. And I'm disappointing my friends; the people who should really matter to me. But I can't worry about them like I worry about that guy. What is it about him?


	4. His Lips Caress Your Skin

(A/N: Oh wow. I can't believe me. And it should get funner. And that's all I can say. Please RnR.)

-Riku's VO-

It seems like DiZ has been making me mad more often. I wonder sometimes if he's trying to. Maybe he knows about my feelings for Roxas. He could just be playing with me by saying these things. Or maybe he really does dislike Roxas this much. Tonight before I retired to my room, he was complaining about Naminé. He likes controlling people. Maybe this is his way of controlling me.

But, anyway, he said, "as long as Naminé accomplishes her goal, we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas."

It made me so mad, to think that he could harm Roxas, but I didn't do anything. I didn't want to give DiZ the pleasure.

* * *

-Roxas' VO-

Last night, I had a dream about Sora again. And this boy, a friend of his, was there. His name is Riku. When I saw Riku in my dreams, he felt familiar. I think… he might have been that guy that stole the Munny from me. But that's a stupid thing to think. I'm just thinking about too much at once. I need to clear my mind and get ready for the Struggle match.

* * *

-Axel's VO-

I got my chance today. Xemnas gave it to me. He knew I was closest to Roxas, so he sent me out with some Dusks to retrieve him. I knew Xemnas wouldn't let Roxas stay away for too long. I've been waiting for this day for so long. Roxas will come back to us soon. He'll come back to me. Then I won't be alone anymore. Then I can be happy and complete again. I'll tell Roxas everything about my feelings. Because that time that I spent without him seemed like an eternity in hell. I never want to be without him again. And so I left as soon as I could to find him and talk to him.

The dusks did their job. Roxas fought them with a keyblade. Only one keyblade. Saïx had warned me that Roxas might not remember us. He said DiZ had probably messed with his mind. But, I thought, maybe Roxas was just playing around. Maybe he really did remember. Surely he would stop pretending once he saw me.

But he didn't remember me. He drew a blank, with a capital B. He really didn't remember me. I couldn't believe it. He had forgotten me. How could he? I would never forget him. How could he?

DiZ knew I was there, I had to hurry it up a bit. He seemed so mad when the world bent around him. He seemed even angrier when the keyblade wouldn't leave him. I tried explaining it to him without giving too much away. Maybe this would jog his memory.

"Number 13, Roxas, the Keyblade's Chose One."

It didn't. So I fought him. I went easy on him. If he didn't remember, he wouldn't be as strong. He wasn't as strong. I would have finished him off, but I was too reluctant. It was my mistake. DiZ came in and interrupted our fight. I was burning mad. I tried attacking him, but it did nothing. He tried fooling Roxas. I tried helping Roxas remember. I was his true friend; I was the one he should be calling to for help. But he wasn't.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

I became even angrier. But I couldn't react. Something strange happened, and I was thrown from the world. I don't know what happened to Roxas, but I knew DiZ wouldn't have hurt Roxas. He needed Roxas. Even though he would get rid of Roxas eventually, he had to finish his work with Naminé first. He couldn't be done by now. It would have to take a few more days at least. I would try and find Roxas again tomorrow. I wouldn't let them get away with this. Roxas was my best friend. They wouldn't get rid of him.

* * *

-Riku's VO-

A strange guy I recognized from The World That Never Was came into Roxas' computerized world today. I noticed him first when Roxas seemed to disappear from the grid. I tried to find him, but the locater didn't work very well. I later found out that his name was Axel. I didn't trust him. When I told DiZ, he was furious. He left as soon as he found a way in. Axel didn't seem too happy, but he had been fighting Roxas. He must not have been a very good friend to Roxas, if they were fighting.

I stood in the background. Roxas didn't look too hurt, so I didn't intervene. And if I did, DiZ would have figured everything out. I went back to the computers then. When Roxas called out to his friends, I brought him back to his world and sent Axel away from it. It wouldn't take very long for the flaming nobody to come back, so I had to make my move soon. If Axel took Roxas away, I would regret everything. Not just the time I didn't spend with him, but all of the maybes. So I made my decision. I would see Roxas tonight.

* * *

-Roxas' VO-

I had a dream last night. It was so strange. All the dreams I usually had of Sora faded away. I was suddenly falling in darkness; it felt similar to when I fell of the tower at the station earlier today. But I wasn't scared. I was relaxed. There was a calming entity near me; all around me. Then his hand touched mine. I wasn't falling anymore. I was just floating in darkness. I couldn't see anything. I tried to see the man who was holding my hand (I knew it must be _him_), but I couldn't.

"Close your eyes," his deep voice said calmingly. "Don't try to see my body, try to see my heart. Then you will see what I really look like."

I did as he said. I closed my eyes. Nothing changed for a moment. I still couldn't see anything. Then I could see him. He wasn't wearing a coat, but a pair of baggy jeans and a yellow and white tight fitting shirt. I looked up and down his body, and saw his long silver hair and his beautiful turquoise eyes. I couldn't reply. Could this really be the same guy? Could this be Riku?

"There," Riku said. His voice had changed; it was lighter now, better fitting to his body. "Can you see me now?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Then things became a blur and I can't remember entirely what happened. Just a few moments, and the smell of him near me. And the feeling of him touching me.

I took his other hand. We were just holding hands. I felt drawn to him.

Then the next thing I knew we were tangled in each other's arms. Riku was kissing my neck. His entire body was pressed against mine. I felt bliss wash over me.

His lips were pressed against mine. His tongue traced over my lips and gently parted them. I obliged and we deepened the kiss.

Then I was awake. I lurched from my bed and looked around my room. Nobody was there. I was alone. I was also still wearing the clothes I usually slept in. I didn't remember getting in my bed. I remembered falling from the tower. I remembered Riku… Riku… could that have been real, too?

"I'm dreaming," I told myself to help convince myself. This was all so bizarre. I couldn't convince myself of it all. "But which parts… were the dream?"

My room didn't answer. It never did. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. Maybe I would find my answer later on.


	5. Why Does My Heart Cry

(A/N: well, adding a little more to the plot without screwing up the original plot too much. I'm really just reading between the lines. I don't want to change what Square's already done. Hope y'all like it. Please RnR!)

-Riku's VO-

DiZ was toying with Roxas again today. I think he knows what happened last night. I think he knows what I did with Roxas. I had made all of the precautions. I did everything I could. But I don't think it was enough. DiZ will be rushing Naminé now, I know it. They're all toying with him, playing with his emotions. Maybe I should have gotten Roxas out of there while I could.

DiZ showed Roxas some thing his friends call "the Ghost Train". I tried to act nonchalant about it, but I don't think DiZ was fooled.

"Why did you show him the train?" I asked when I entered DiZ's study.

"Because he missed the trip to be beach," he replied, pronouncing every word sharply.

"That almost sounds nice of you." With Ansem's voice, it sounded amused. If it had been the real me talking, he would have heard my anger.

DiZ paused for a moment before asking, "What about you?" I was shocked at first. I thought he was referring back to Roxas. "Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?"

He had been talking about Sora. I let out a silent sigh. "Yes," I answered. But I didn't want to think of Sora. "The haze is clearing." After a lengthy explanation of why I was beginning to remember Sora, I asked in that annoying calm voice that I now had, "What is it that you want?"

"Revenge," he said silkily. So he did want to hurt Roxas. "First, we must dispose of Naminé." And he was still unhappy that he didn't have control over her.

Naminé showed herself to Roxas today, too. I don't know what all she said to him, but I know she drew him in to talk to him. She showed him her pictures, I know she did. I think she likes him. But why, I don't know. Maybe I should go talk to her about that. She doesn't have any hope of being with him. Roxas likes me, not her. I also think she's rather naïve when it comes to Roxas. She assumes she knows him because she was in Sora's mind. But she doesn't understand. Sora and Roxas have two different personalities. It's that difference that makes me love Roxas… more than I loved Sora.

Roxas will be mine. We will be together, just like we were last night. We will be happy together. I can get him out of there. I'll do it tonight, when DiZ will least expect it. Any time after that, and Roxas will be left to Sora. I will _not_ let that happen. I will do everything in my power to keep him with me. I'm determined. I refuse to fail without a fight.

But first, I have to take care of Naminé. It's her time to go.

* * *

-Roxas' VO-

I felt different today. More like Sora and less like me. Something's going on. I'm confused and my thoughts are all fuzzy. It even took me a few seconds to notice that my friends were walking _through_ me… like they weren't real. But, for some reason, comfort came when one of my old friends greeted me. Axel. Maybe he'll show me some mercy… if I can make him think that I remember…

* * *

-Axel's VO-

I came to Roxas today. I think he remembered me a little bit. At first he seemed scared of me, then he relaxed. He now knew that all his other friends were fakes. I was the only real one. I had come to negotiate with him. I hacked into DiZ's computer so that was what the man saw. But something different happened. When I first saw him, he was scared. Everything was changing for him and he wasn't ready to face it all.

"Do you remember me now?" I asked him.

"Axel," he said.

He sounded slightly unsure. But I ignored that factor. There was something else I wanted. I had been away from him for too long. I needed him now. I walked up to him and placed each of my hands on his shoulders.

"Come back to us," I implored, looking down into his eyes.

He looked up at me. He seemed to be struggling with something.

"If you don't, they want me to destroy you," I added in a whisper.

"But we're best friends, aren't we?"

"Does that mean you remember?"

"Naminé told me," Roxas admitted, looking down at the ground. "But you still wouldn't destroy me…" he looked up at me through his lashes. "Would you, Axel?"

I placed my gloved hand on his cheek and tilted his head up. He looked at me, pleaded with me with his eyes. I couldn't deny him. I couldn't bear it. I leaned down and kissed him. I kissed him like I had wanted to for so long. And he gave in. He held me close to him like he was afraid I would vanish, too. Maybe he thought I would. Or maybe this was just his assurance. He could be remembering me. Slowly, but surely.

* * *

-Roxas' VO-

His name is Axel. He's my best friend. But I don't even remember him. How can this be happening? I want him and I need him but I don't know him. I don't remember him, but nothing I remember has felt quite as right as this does. I hadn't expected it from him. I had wanted it, but I hadn't expected it. He took me by surprise at first. I played my cards right. At first, I thought I could get away by tricking him. If I could make him believe that I cared about him, I could get out of this alive.

Then he kissed me. My entire plot vanished from my mind as his lips pressed against mine. What was my attraction to him? Why was I so taken with him by some simple gesture? Everything vanished and all of a sudden it was just us.

He pulled away, much too soon for me, then spoke to me. His voice was gruffer and he seemed just as reluctant to part as I was. "Do you remember now?" I nodded, just to get this stupid question over with. "Just to make sure, what's our leader's name?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't know. I wish I could just apologize and he would look past the lie and we could forgive and forget. But I could tell by the fire in his eyes, it wasn't going to work that way. The only way I could get out of this was by a _lot_ of luck.


	6. It's More Than I Can Stand

(A/N: well, I'm starting to wrap things up a bit. I kinda stretch on Riku's part here. But hopefully it works well. There's probably only going to be one chapter after this. Kinda short, I know. But maybe if this gets enough positive input, I'll be encouraged to do another, or add more to this one some how… maybe…)

-Axel's VO-

I'm such a fool. I believed him. He threw me through a loop. He used me. He made me think that he remembered me. I got my hopes up. Then he ruined it all. I was so mad. I think it was the first time that I had really been mad at him… truly mad. In my anger, I summoned the Dusks. They would take care of him. Before I knew it, the scene I had shown DiZ was actually playing. I had cursed myself and I knew the outcome before it came.

The Dusks didn't do anything to phase him. I tried to attack him, with all the strength of my anger, but DiZ froze me. He saw the end of our conflict when he broke through my hack. This is what I get for playing in his world. When I came back to myself, I was alone. More alone than I had ever been. Of all the people I knew in my life, I had always thought that Roxas would be there for me. I had always thought that he would care for me. Today, I was proved wrong.

But, I guess it was good for me. I realized that everything was working against me… it didn't want _us _to exist. It was my wakeup call. Now I know what I have to do. Now I understand completely. The Roxas that I knew is long gone. I no longer have any choice. I never really had a choice now that I think back on it. I have to fight him. Maybe destroy him. Unless he really, truly remembers.

Then I think about Naminé. She's the one that was playing with his memories. She's the one that was trying to combine Roxas with his light side. And because of that, he didn't remember me. By time he does remember me, it will be too late. He will be too different. He's already different now. He's weaker. He's not the kid that I knew that was willing to dive into the darkness to save a friend of his. Everything is wrong now. And Naminé. That Naminé. It's all _her_ fault.

* * *

-Riku's VO-

DiZ kept me in the mansion last night. He wouldn't let me leave. He knew what I did. He knew what I had planned. He wouldn't let me leave. But I managed to get out to the gate this morning, and just in time. Some Dusks sent by that Axel guy almost attacked Roxas from behind. For some reason, he wanted to go into the mansion. Probably to see that slut, Naminé. Or because DiZ was toying with him. Regardless of the cause, I protected Roxas from the Dusks. I just needed to protect him from Naminé now. She was going to ruin his happiness. She was going to ruin his life then she would meld him to Sora.

She was there, talking to Roxas, messing with his world. She was trying to ruin everything. But not only was she ruining everything for DiZ, she was ruining everything for me. If I could have just kept this all quiet, I could have taken Roxas away from here. DiZ was already there, confronting Naminé and her conversation with Roxas.

I had to cut this short. "DiZ," I said, trying to make my deep voice sound earnest. "We're out of time. Too many nobodies."

I could feel Roxas' eyes on me. He recognized me. He remembered me. But I couldn't fall for that again. I couldn't look at him. It was already too late. He was already melding with Sora. I could feel it. He wasn't himself anymore. He was more Sora, and no longer his more innocent self. Not only was he melding with Sora, but he remembered… He remembered being in the Organization, maybe even our first and second fight.

And then there was Axel, back to this world to take Roxas away. Axel had gotten his alone time with Roxas under my nose. DiZ had warned me of it. That was when I had left to find him. Then I had found him at the gate. Axel had done something to Roxas, I could tell. And DiZ was enjoying every moment of it.

Everybody wanted to ruin everything. They all wanted to take away my happiness. They wanted to take Roxas away from me. They didn't want us to be together. They didn't want Roxas to be who he really was. They wanted him to be Sora, or some confident half, or a member of a doomed Organization. All of this was DiZ's fault. And Naminé's. If it hadn't been for them, Roxas would have been happy.

"Roxas," Naminé said, coming out of the darkness. "Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!"

I didn't want to listen anymore. She was hurting him. She was telling him lies. DiZ pulled her back, he covered her mouth, but she wouldn't give up. Roxas ran after her, but I moved in the way. He stopped. He looked at me hard. His eyes were trying to bore into me. I think he was trying to see the real me with his eyes. Or maybe he just didn't believe that the person who had visited him in the night was the same person as the one that was blocking his path. All the same, he was trying to see me; see through me.

But Naminé stole his attention. She was feeding him some lies about how they would be together. How they would find each other some day. Like some pitiful love story.

Then he called after her.

He wanted to be with her.

How could he?

I thought he cared for me. I was a fool. DiZ vanished with Naminé. Roxas looked to me, probably remembering, but I gave him no more chance. It was too late. I vanished into the shadow realm after DiZ.

I would take Naminé away from here. I would bring her back to the nobody world and teach her where her place is. I wouldn't give her another chance to see Roxas. Roxas would become Sora soon. I set the trap. There was something that would draw Roxas to Sora, now that they were so closely linked.

I could have stopped it. I could have saved him. But now I knew the truth. I didn't love Roxas. He wasn't the guy for me. I had deluded myself when I met Roxas, because Sora had been faded in my memories. Now that I remembered everything, I remembered how much I really cared for Sora. It wasn't Roxas that I loved, but Sora. And it was that last straw, when Roxas called after Naminé, that made me realize it.

I could have been happy with Roxas. But everybody had to ruin it for me. Now, nobody would have him. He would go back to Sora and he would be gone forever. I will live a happy life if I never see him again. And I pray to all that is good in the world that I never do see him again. He's just a nobody. A half-being. Incapable of love. Who would truly love such a horrible soul?


	7. Will Drive You Mad

(A/N: fun stuff. I really enjoyed this. I hope all'a you do, too. This is my closing chapter.)

-Axel's VO-

It took a while, but I found Roxas. That fool thought he could trick me and ditch me. I'll teach him otherwise. He mocks me by running around in this world. I know everything that he's done now. He fools around with some fool boy. He toys with Naminé to get information. He lies to me, just to save his skin. He's not the Roxas I knew. I tell myself that over and over. It's not the same person. I've convinced myself. So he fights the nobodies I've sent to fight him. He destroys them all, of course. But can he destroy me?

"Simply _amazing_, Roxas," I said mockingly, to make my presence known.

"Axel," he said calmly. He recognizes me. He sounds like the same old Roxas.

"You really _do_ remember me this time?" It was more of a comment than a question. There was no doubt. He remembered me. But it wasn't going to catch me off guard this time. "I'm _so_ FLATTERED!" Fire bursts around me as I lose control. "But you're too late!"

He summons two keyblades this time. I'm impressed. He really does remember everything. But I won't let it worry me. I have my own weapons. I've beaten him before with my chakrams. I can do it again.

* * *

-Roxas' VO-

Axel. I remember him now. I remember how close we were. I remember how I cared for him. Riku was different. He was just an infatuation. A one night stand. I'm glad I got to meet him; the boy who Sora cared so much for. But it's no matter to me. The person I really care about is Axel. And now, as I see him pass before me, I know I've crossed the line.

I remembered everything I did to trick him, to get away. I felt so sorry. I hurt him. Really bad. As the flames leap around me and surround us, I feel horrible. He's never been this mad at me before. We've never been through this many troubles before. How is all of this going to turn out?

I have no choice, I tell myself, I have to fight him. My two keyblades are summoned. I'll fight him. I can win, I know I can. His heart isn't in this battle, he can't beat me. I'm fighting for him, to make him see. Maybe… maybe I can make things better. If I defeat him, maybe I can talk to him. Maybe he'll listen… maybe… maybe… maybe…

My life is just filled with maybes now, isn't it?

* * *

-Axel's VO-

I should have known from the beginning. I couldn't beat Roxas. I couldn't fight him with all I have. That would be… just too hard. I remembered when Roxas left me. I told him I'd miss him. I told him I loved him. But he just left. I think, he was remembering it, too. After a minute's silence, he spoke to me.

"Axel…"

He fell silent. That was all he could say. But it was all he needed to say. I could tell by the tone of his voice. He loved me again. And this was all it took. All I had to do was sacrifice myself for him. All I had to do was give all of myself to him. I stood before him, panting, trying to gain my breath, trying to stay alive. And suddenly, he loved me, completely and fully. I could tell. It made me feel better. But, as I had said before… It was too late.

I took in a deep breath and smiled across the room at him. "Let's meet again, in the next life."

Roxas smiled back. "Yeah," He gave that familiar nod I had gotten so used to seeing. It was so comforting. "I'll be waiting."

It was true. He would be waiting. I chuckled to myself as the darkness rose around me, to save me from death.

"Silly. Just because _you_ have a next live…"

My words faded in my throat as the darkness took me. The last thing I saw was Roxas, walking toward me. He was worried about me. He didn't want to see me go. But who knew? Maybe I would see him again. Maybe he would turn into something great, like I always knew he would…

* * *

-Roxas' VO-

Riku's gone. Naminé's gone. Even Axel, who I never thought would leave me, is gone. DiZ is still toying with me, I realized this when he addressed me as "The Keyblade's Chosen One". He made me so mad. Him and everybody else. It was really all his fault that any of this had happened. I lost my temper as he kept talking. He was so high and mighty. He thought he was so much better than me. He thought he was doing the right thing. He really pissed me off.

I ran at him. I attacked him with my keyblade. It did nothing. "A data-based projection". That bastard. How dare he? He was toying with me. But I didn't care. I just kept attacking. Then, I attacked close to the pod behind him. That was where Sora was, I knew it. As I got closer, I felt the pull from him. The pod opened and I looked into the face of the boy I had been dreaming about for so long…

Sora…

This was it. These were my last moments alone. From this point on, I would be fused with Sora. Were Naminé's words true? Would I still be there when I went into Sora? Did Riku really love me? Or did he just love Sora? Would he be happy, if I made Sora whole again? Would I ever see Axel again? Would he ever forgive me? Not only was I joining with Sora, but I was abandoning Axel. Would he even recognize me if he saw Sora? Would he see me again?

Maybe he would be happy for me. Maybe he would meet Sora later on. Maybe he would fulfill his promise and we would see each other again. Maybe I would make him proud, like I always wanted to…

(A/N: so, yeah, it's over. Not much yaoi now that I think back to it. Only that short lil scene. But I suppose all the thoughts count a lil… oh well… please review, and I hope everybody liked it!)


End file.
